Talk:Redline: Origins/@comment-80.110.78.209-20160112144804
I just finished Redline: Origins. I spent something like 115 gold to finish. Let me give you a few tips: 1) DO NOT START REDLINE: ORIGINS until you have at least 400,000 R$ or so. Because: 2) You will need to start upgrading immediately as stage 1 upgrades already take 12h to finish and stage 2 upgrades take 1 day to finish and stage 3 even longer (2 days) and you only have 72 hours to complete an event that has 7 stages and your car takes 5 hours to service and these upgrades are pretty costly, with stage 2 upgrades already entering the six figures. 3) You can only complete this event if you have all tier 1 R$ upgrades and then some (will explain which ones below), and kept finishing by small margins from the very beginning 4) The "skid for 20 seconds" Endurance race at 7.4 is the toughest nut to crack in this series. To me, it was impossible as my car had all tier 1 R$ upgrades, the 1st GC Engine upgrade but I was still too slow to catch up to the car...I could only cover ground up to the 4th strait on the Le Mans track when I ran out of time. And by then I had only accumulated 8-12 seconds worth of skidding. It was impossible for me to skid on any one of the straits as there is too little wiggle room and shifting lightly left and right didnt do squat. I would have had to hit the brakes and turn slightly to get the skidding going, but then I'd rub against the sides and lose lots of speed. There's people who managed to slow bots down to the extent that the 1st bot only have something like 2.1km, but when you reach this distance you are already on the 1st strait, so you dont have the chance to go crazy on the skidding anyway. Also, you need to hire the engineer for each try so as to not lose too many bars of condition, which adds to the frustration. I think I spent more than 5 gold in total here. Since I was running out of time as it was the final day, I spent 55 gold to skip this, but not after I had already spent 30GC on the previous day to buy Engine 2 and unlock 2 further levels of R$ engine upgrades (of which I managed to install 1) and a further 20 GC to buy Brakes 2 in order to be able to upgrade to brakes 3 till I realized the latter takes 2 days to finish so that didnt help me in the event. So the brakes were probably a waste...in total, 55 + 30 + (20) + something like 5 for the endurance retries and an additional 3 or so for cup races I knew I could win in earlier stages and this hired the engineer so they wouldnt make me service my car too soon, I'd say I spent around 115 gold.